


Open-ended Ticket

by green_grrl



Category: The Big Empty (2003)
Genre: F/M, obscure Sean Bean movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysteries, secrets and misdirection in Baker, California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open-ended Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _The Big Empty_ , this won't make any sense at all. You may also be spoiled for the movie, not that it necessarily makes any sense either.
> 
> Thank you to msb66 for betaing.

The bar door swings shut behind a shaken John Person as he leaves, having gotten a rather violent reception to Baker, California.

"So, Cowboy's a crazy motherfucker, eh?" The drawling, accented voice rumbles out of the darkness in the back of the bar. Bob the Indian gives a nod and raises his glass towards the shadows and Stella turns around slowly.

"Well would you call yourself sane?" Stella retorts. "Just keeping up your mystique."

"Unfortunately Neely's recruit there is probably more scared of Randy right now than of me." Cowboy gives a slow shake of his head as he moves into the bar.

"I'm going to head out," says Bob, as he tips his hat towards them. "You know where to find me when it's time." Cowboy salutes him back, and returns his attention to Stella.

"This planet is getting crazier every year. I try to exploit it to direct attention away from our work here, but reality outstrips my fiction. How scary is a serial-killer cowboy when the boy next door turns out to be a psychotic with a gun?" Cowboy looks grim. "This town's remote enough for us to do interstellar pickups without much problem; I would have thought it would have been a safe enough place for Ruthie to grow up."

"I don't know if there's anyplace in this world where that could be true any more," Stella says. She adds quietly, "I've done my best to protect her."

Cowboy meets and holds her eyes with his luminescent gaze. "I know you have. It's quite a sacrifice you made, to stay on this rock to take care of Ruthie."

"It was worth it." Stella's voice is gentle. "Besides, I had good company, now and again," she adds with a cock of her head and a smile.

"Oh, really? Sexy truckers coming through? The occasional local man in uniform?" Cowboy is teasing her.

"Darlin', you know no one around here means more than a truck stop hooker to me." Cowboy laughs and touches the brim of his hat in a "touche" gesture. She adds more seriously, "Ruthie's been a gift to my heart, but I would have gone a little crazy without seeing you when you come through."

Cowboy slips his arms around her and pulls her close. "It's a bittersweet joy for me, sending the volunteers off and having to stay behind. I am happy to send others to Paradise, but it would be a lonely life for me, without you." He rests his head against hers a moment. "When I first met you I knew you were the perfect candidate to go. And you were the first candidate I didn't want to send." He pulls back just a little and runs his leather-gloved hands up and down her arms. "I was glad when you accepted the offer to raise a next gen before taking your trip."

Stella bows her head, leans into him and whispers, "The choice wasn't so hard for me, when I knew that you weren't going yet." His lips reach down towards hers, and they taste each other with soft nips and licks. Stella pulls away. She's locking the door and pulling the plug on the neon beer signs when she spies a fallen object on the floor. She picks it up, then takes Cowboy by the hand and leads him back to her apartment behind the bar.

He slips quietly into Stella's bedroom while she finds Ruthie and sends her across the street with John Person's lost wallet. The girl will be back soon, though, so tonight their reunion will have to be quiet.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night, John Person's visit to the bar is only long enough to carry a passed-out drunk Ruthie to bed. Then he hurries back to the motel, terrified at having missed another rendez-vous with Cowboy.

If he had stayed in the apartment, he would have seen Cowboy slip out of Stella's bedroom and into Ruthie's to lean over and lay a hand on her sleeping brow.

Stella watches from the doorway, heart full at seeing the two people she loves the most--the only two people she loves--together. "Well, that takes care of John for tonight. He'll be too afraid of missing you again to leave the motel now."

"Ruthie looks like she's out for the night, too." His hand strokes her forehead and his gaze is gentle, his bright blue eyes soft and glowing. He looks back up at Stella in the doorway. "Sometimes I wish we weren't bringing the next gens back here. There's so much ugliness and wrong in this world."

Stella comes over and puts her arms around him. "Well, it's the only way for them to understand the new world--to have the comparison. To know why Paradise is there for them." He looks at her as if it's not enough, and she smiles and shrugs. "Well, that's what you told me."

"I know," he says, and gives Stella a kiss. "It's just hard watching her go through this."

"There are others who go through worse," Stella reminds him.

"I know." His shoulders sag a bit. "I try to get them out."

"I know." Stella pulls him up and leads him back to her bedroom. "You do make a difference for anyone who's willing to take the chance. You do everything you can." Then her lips set about taking his mind off of things, and he leans into her mouth. They take their time in a long, sweet exploration of each other. Stella slowly brings her body closer to Cowboy's, and rubs against him. "So," she teases, "Did Candy leave anything for me?"

Cowboy grins into her mouth and presses his groin back against her. "I think there might be a little something left..."

Stella laughs at the feel of him. "Not so little!" And neatly removes his hat, pulls off his gloves, slides off his duster. He takes over undressing himself, while watching her peel off her skin-tight top. As her bra comes off, he leans over to take a nipple into his mouth with a lick and soft nip, then resumes removing his clothes. Both nude in the soft lamplight, their hands reach towards each other, and run over arms, sides, backs.

Cowboy pulls Stella into him, and they cling closely, enjoying the feel of skin to skin. He brushes back the hair from her face and runs his fingers over her cheeks and lips and chin. "Let me..." he says, slowly pushing her back onto the bed. She lets him.

He continues down her body with his hands and mouth, now giving more attention to both her breasts. One hand softly kneading and tweaking while his mouth works the other with suckles and licks. Then switching sides, to repeat. The pull on her nipples thoroughly awakens her clit, and he soon sends a hand downwards to encourage the response. After many slow rubs, he dips down and finds her growing wet. He slides his body up beside hers and kisses her deeply while bring his hand back for more rapid strokes against her clit. She starts giving little mewls and sighs into his mouth, her breath hitching and vaginal muscles clenching tight. She reaches over with her hand, to stroke him to hardness. He keeps on steadily, letting her body make its climb towards orgasm. Finally she feels the golden ball of light spread outwards across the center of her body as she shudders and cries out. Cowboy rolls on top of her, knowing what she wants next as she spreads boneless beneath him.

"Please fuck me, fuck me now." She's still coming down from the orgasm, but craves the stretch of him inside of her. The tip of his cock presses against her, too big to slide in easily despite her wetness. Short, hard pushes open her wider until bit by bit he's filled her. He pauses to let her accomodate his size, then slowly begins sliding in and out of her. The endorphins from her orgasm are still flooding her and the press of him against her tightness is exquisite. She pulls her knees back to give him better access, and he pushes into her faster and harder, making her gasp with pleasure. Eventually he pulls her legs back down, and the pressure of him inside her rubs against her G spot, sending her beyond thought to pure physical experience. She loses consciousness of all but concentrated ecstasy as she comes again. Cowboy's own orgasm brings her back, and she holds him tight, pleased with his pleasure in her.

He lies collapsed atop her for a moment, and they cling to each other. Then he shifts up to properly kiss her as he slides out, and they roll to hold each other side by side. Tonight they don't have to worry about him staying; Ruthie won't be waking up early with that much alcohol in her. They enjoy the luxury of being able to fall asleep in each other's arms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, he slips out early. When Ruthie goes off to find Randy after missing him the night before, Cowboy returns. He and Stella talk quietly in the back of the bar, Stella keeping an ear out for any customers coming in.

"Candy was in this morning. Did you really pay her a thousand bucks?" Stella is trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Yeah, sure I did. Adds to my reputation." Cowboy looks a teeny bit smug.

"That it will." Stella shakes her head, smiling, knowing how the word will spread in this small town. It will keep people off balance: serial killer or prostitute's prize customer?

"Stella." Cowboy has gone serious, so she gives him her full attention. "This Randy kid is wrong. We've looked into him. We won't ever be able to help him--nobody can. And I worry about Ruthie around him." Stella goes still. She has a feeling she knows what's coming. He confirms it. "I think it's time for her to return."

Stella sighs. "I figured." She's sad, but resigned. "She still seems so young to me, but she is always looking for escape now. It's almost like she remembers this isn't where she's supposed to be." She meets Cowboy's eyes. "I suppose you're right." But she can't hide her sadness, and Cowboy pulls her close.

"Stella," he whispers. "Your ticket is open-ended and you've fulfilled your agreement. You can go with her."

She shakes her head. "No, I'll do it properly. I'll tie up the loose ends." Cowboy runs his hand over her cheek, the look in his eyes showing her how proud he is of her for making the right choice.

"All right. Agent Banks is coming in today, so John will be almost ready. I have to run to L.A. to pick up our "insurance" for him. Then I'll talk to Ruthie tonight." Stella nods and gives him a kiss for the road. She almost wishes she could be there tonight, to see Ruthie meet the one who has secretly watched over her for so long. To see Ruthie meet Stella's other love.

When John Person comes in, Stella starts laying the groundwork for the disappearances to come, talking about Ruthie's penchant for running away and her own desire to retire to Hawaii. It's all part of the misdirection. The true story of what's happening can remain a mystery for a while longer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's the early hours of the morning when Cowboy undresses and crawls into bed with her, but Stella wasn't asleep anyway. "It's all right, darlin'. She's gone, and she's happy."

Stella snuggles close to him. "I know." But her voice is forlorn.

"You can go on the next trip if you like. Banks is making sure Ruthie's classified as a runaway and no one will be surprised if you close up and move." He holds her tightly, stroking her shoulder. He knows she's been aching to go for over fifteen years, and only stayed to fulfill her mission with Ruthie.

"What about you?" she whispers, then looks up at him. "Will you come? Let someone else take over recruiting the volunteers?" She can't entirely keep the need out of her voice.

Cowboy's gaze glows softly as he studies her, and he thinks about continuing to travel this decaying planet, talking to lost souls, without her. His calling and mission has been to rescue those who would take the lifeline for longer than he can remember. But Stella was something new for him. Love--that was new for any of his kind. Now he can't imagine going on without her. Surely there could be a mission for him "up there" with those who have jumped?

He's still thinking when she speaks again. "Your ticket is open-ended, too, isn't it?" The longer he goes without saying anything, the more afraid she is becoming. "I would stay here, if you had to." Though the way she goes still as she clings to him tells him what a sacrifice that would be.

He strokes her face gently. "No, Stella. You've waited long enough. It's time for you to go. And I can't bear to be without you--we'll make the next jump together." Her radiant smile is answered by his own, and she pounces on him in her joy.

"Thank you, darlin'," she whispers into him, and her happiness makes her giddy. She rears back. "Saddle up, baby. I'm going to ride this Cowboy!" He laughs, and prepares to thoroughly enjoy their celebration.


End file.
